


The color red

by OrangeCloud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cutting, M/M, NEVER LISTEN TO SAD MUSIC WHEN WIRTTING, im sorry, it starts off nice aND I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPEND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeCloud/pseuds/OrangeCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see in this world, once you meet your “soulmate”, you get to experience the world in color, but before that all you could see was black and white. There's a catch though, if your “soulmate” dies then your world goes back to boring old black and white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The color red

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY

 

It didn't happen instantly, no it was more like a gradual increase in color. Matsukawa was fine with not seeing in color, after all he had 19 years without it. But when he suddenly started noticing the sunsets were just a little less gray and a little more orange, that's when he knew he met “the one”. He retraced his steps thinking back to when his world seemed a little bit colorful, and only came up with one person Hanamaki. Ever since he was introduced as his lab partner in chemistry 101, he started to notice the difference.

 

You see in this world, once you meet your “soulmate”, you get to experience the world in color, but before that all you could see was black and white. There's a catch though, if your “soulmate” dies then your world goes back to boring old black and white. I guess it was supposed to be poetic for something, but than again I failed English, so let's not get into the specifics of symbolism, and how the blue curtains represent the character's sadness.  

 

Back to Matsukawa who was thinking about what his parents told him what it was like so see everything in color, they said “It was almost instantaneous, when I met your father it was like the colors  fit together as pieces in a puzzle or cogs in a wheel.” This didn't really describe his current situation too well, for him the colors sort of fade in like scrolling up on the contrast wheel. He wondered what that meant, it was clear that Matsu had accept this, does this mean that Hanamaki had refused. What does that even mean, can you really refuse your destiny? With these thoughts Matsu drifted off to sleep, for the second night with a semi-colorful dream. 

 

He awoke the next morning determined to ask Hanamaki  about this, he put on his uniform and marched out the door, but not without his toast in his mouth. He wasn't late but couldn't refuse this practical gage as the main character of this story. He made his way to his university and finished the bread. The first class he has scheduled was english, he made his way to the english hall and took out his notes from the previous classes. The lecture finished around 10:30 and he had an extra hour before his next class which so happend to be chemistry. 

 

He settled for sitting on the green grass and watching the blue sky and the white clouds in peace. He wondered if the clouds were actually white or was the color on those not fully there yet. Time flyed faster than he would have liked and he started standing up and heading to the science hall. He made his way to the chemistry room were his class was and sat down next to Hanamaki who was already their surprisingly. It looked like he had a lot on his mind. He put his stuff down next to his chair and on the floor. He noticed that the floor was actually a really nice red. And again he took out his notes for the class, but with an extra 2 pieces of paper, since Maki always asked for one, and another for passing notes to him. He had the guts to just outright say it, but that would be rude considering they were in the middle of class.

 

Before Maki could even ask for a piece of paper, Matsu had already passed him both his note and an extra piece of paper. The note read “I'm in love with red . I think it's such a passionate color. Thank you for giving it to me ;)”. Not exactly the best note he could have given to him, but it was a spur of the moment thing. Matsu was looking at him for his reaction, when he suddenly got red all over. He quickly scribbled his reply and handed the paper back to him. It read “Your Welcome (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧”. All of a sudden when he breathed in, it was like a trigger and everything suddenly became very vibrant and colorful. Matsu smiled and took turns all class between looking for new colors to look at not that the contrast wheel had been quickly adjusted to full, and passing notes between him and Maki.

 

They left the class holding hands, there was no need to discuss, anything they were soulmates after all. Why go through the trouble to ask one another out, they were meant to be from the start of their life anyway. After class they went to the cafe on campus and talked about their lives up until this moment. They missed the rest of their classes for that day. They must have talked about everything from the moon to the sun. Their favorite topic was certainly color for them, it was something that they lived everyday to discover new ones and find which ones looked nice together, and which ones were their favorite.  

 

Matsu went home that day over joyed. He couldn't wait to spend everyday with his lover for the rest of his life. They kept this same schedule up for a week until Matsu got sick. He spent all day texting Maki, having to take breaks when he went into class, giving him some time to sleep. However when Maki was in chemistry class, Matsu was extremely tired and ended up sleeping the day away. When he woke up it was nighttime because everything in his house was dark. He looked at the time and it was blinking 3:27 in white letters, although the last time he looked at it was blinking 12 in red letters. H turned on the tv, and it was on the news, not like he was going to pay attention anyway, he needed background sound. He got up and checked his phone, it wasn't as bring as he remembered, he had 10 missed msgs from Maki and a voice msg. 

 

He went to go read them,in order they read:

 

“I’m going to let you sleep now sleepy head”

“I might just get up and leave school”

“Something feels off”

“The teacher keeps talking nonsense, he's not even teaching chemistry”

“I love you”

“Remember that”

“I'm sorry”

“How was your day, the sky’s a nice blue today”

“I will miss you”

“I'm in love with red. It's power, there's no fence sitting with red. Either you love it or you don't. I think its blood and strength and life. I do love red. I love all colors. Great shades of blue, you find them in nature. They're all magic.”

 

He didn't know what to make of this he quickly played the voice message left by Maki. It said: “The chemistry teacher is planning to blow us all up, he said some crazy shit about live being not worth living anymore, so I figure I might as well leave you something to remember me by, I just want to say that I love you, I love you more than I love color, I love you more than the green of the grass, the blue of the sky, the red of blood, and the yellow of the sun.” 

 

It was all making sense, it wasn't night time, the led clock wasn't white, his screen wasn't dull, Maki was dead. He started crying, it wasn't fair, he only got a week, A week of time with Maki, a week of time with color. He didn't get the chance to hold him at night, didn't get the chance to feel his soft lips, didn't get the chance to make him breakfast, didn't get the chance to meet his family. In the moment of silence the tv was reporting on an explosion in the university's chemistry lab.

 

Maki had locked himself in his apartment on campus for a week, learned to hate the color red. He couldn't see it anymore but he knew that’s what poured from his wrists and arms and legs when he cut them. When he cut them it was a temporary relief from his hell. 

 

He hates the color red.     

**Author's Note:**

> rip


End file.
